


In Self Defense

by writingsandramblings



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Canon Typical Abuse, Confrontation, Emotional Abuse, bit of physical abuse, canon typical campbell being an asshole, elle deserves so much better, elle stands up for herself, elle/confidence is my favorite ship hby, give us this in s2 pleASE, miss elle i love YOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsandramblings/pseuds/writingsandramblings
Summary: The way he said her name still made her heart flutter, but out of love or fear, she wasn’t sure.Elle finally decides to leave. Campbell doesn't take it well. Elle isn't going to let that stop her.





	In Self Defense

Elle reached the bottom of the stairs, bags in hand, heart in her throat.  
“I’m going. I’m moving out.” She managed to croak out, as Campbell raised his head, sitting at the kitchen counter across the room.  
They’d talked about it last night. She’d told him she wanted to leave. He told her there was no way in hell he was letting that happen. And he’d made sure his grip on her wrist left bruises. A sick reminder. His property.  
She wasn’t going to let him win.  
“Fine. Go. I don’t need you here anymore. I’m done. Go ahead. Get out.” He said, his voice flat, eyes staring straight at her. Typical Campbell. Changing his mind. Pulling her each and every way. Never making up his mind. It took all the strength she had to not just crack under his gaze.  
But she couldn’t leave. Not yet. She had too many unanswered questions, and she knew if she didn’t ask now, she’d probably never get the chance.  
“Why me? Why pick me?” She managed to get out, her fingers anxiously playing with the seam on her bag. And he knew exactly what she meant.  
“You were an easy target. Still are. Simple as that.” He shrugged, his eyes looking distant, uninterested.  
“Wh-“ She started, before he quickly interrupted.  
“C’mon, Elle. You’re not that stupid. You know why. You didn’t have friends. You were quiet. No one here gave half a shit about you, or even does now. And you were just so fucking easy to rope in. Day one I knew I had you.” He said simply.  
Elle felt tears burn in the back of her eyes, a few pushing their way forwards and out onto her cheeks. From the corner of her eye, she could see Campbell smile at the sight.  
Sick.  
But not surprising.  
“Aw, look at you. You love me. You just want someone to care. But, Elle, no one does. You don’t matter here. Not to anyone.” He said, and she could hear the amusement in his voice. He liked hurting her. Loved it.  
“Stop. Stop it.” She said, but her voice was unsure, just above a whisper.  
“Come on. You know it’s true. You’re so fucking pathetic, Elle. I’d laugh if it wasn’t so damn sad.”  
“Don’t. Campbell, stop it, just st-“ She stuttered, before he spoke over her again.  
“You know that night you were in the bath? That night I promised to keep you safe? I thought about killing you that night. When I was holding you under, I thought, ‘Huh. I could just do it. Right now.’ And y’know what? Nobody would’ve cared. How long do you think it would’ve taken anyone to notice you were gone? Maybe they never would. Proves my point, Elle. No one here cares. You have nothing without me. Nothing.” He told her, staring pointedly at her, just waiting for her to break. She knew that. But she couldn’t help it.  
Silence fell between them for a few moments, before Elle mustered up the confidence to reply.  
“Nothing without you is better than anything with you. Anything.” She replied, the tears streaming now, her eyes burning up at him. She hated him. More than she had ever hated anyone or anything. Most of all, she hated the way she still believed him. She hated the way she still wanted to please him. To do what he said. To make him happy.  
“You’ll be crawling back here by tomorrow.” He said simply, shrugging.  
“You’re wrong. I’m done. I’m done letting you hurt me.” She replied, wiping quickly at her eyes, digging her nails into her palms, willing herself to hold it in.  
“Nah. You’re still here because you think you deserve it. You’re so fucked up you really believe that. You really thought I loved you, huh?” He snarled, watching her closely.  
He knew her. And that’s what was so terrifying. He knew what every flinch meant. What every change in facial expression meant. What every tone of voice meant. He could read her like a book. And now, he was watching her, just waiting for a sign he could recognize. He wanted to see the way he hurt her.  
“You can’t love anything, Campbell. You’re a fucking monster.” She spat out.  
“Call it what you want. You know we’re the same. I’m not the only one who thought about killing someone. At least I didn’t actually try. Well, not really. Changed my mind. You didn’t. Doesn’t that make you the same? Hell, maybe even worse.” He said, his lips curling up into a smirk that looked all too much like a snarl. Like an animal, with its prey just within its reach. Just about to lunge, to bring it to its bloody end.  
“No. It’s different. It’s different, I’m not like you. We’re not the same. It’s different.” She replied, her voice shaking.  
He stood up. And Elle’s knees felt weak. He made his way towards her, and she instinctively backed up, her back coming into contact with the wall almost immediately.  
He was pressed up against her, his face less than an inch from hers. She could feel his breath, hot on her face. She wanted to close her eyes, to just wait it out, and hope that she got out of here. But she couldn’t seem to. She was frozen. Petrified.  
“You’re so defensive because you know it’s true. You’re so fucking stupid. We could’ve done this together. You could’ve had everything. And you threw it all away. Because you’re fucking pathetic. And because you don’t want to admit that deep down, you know it. You’re just like me.” He hissed, pure fire in his tone.  
“No. No, I’m not. I’m not. I’m nothing like you, Campbell, I’m not.” She choked out, his thumb brushing across her cheek, rolling her tears between his finger and thumb, like some sick achievement.  
To anyone else, it might look genuine. Loving, even.  
But Elle knew what it really was.  
A threat.  
A power play.  
Because she’d flinched at his touch.  
And he’d smiled.  
“You still love me. You’d still stay if I asked. You’re still just scared to be alone.” He said, his voice almost like a growl.  
She couldn’t seem to form any words. So she just shook her head.  
“Tell me you love me, Elle. Tell me the truth.” He whispered, his mouth now pressed closely to her ear.  
The way he said her name still made her heart flutter, but out of love or fear, she wasn’t sure.  
She squeezed her eyes shut. There was no way out of this. She’d gotten herself into this, and now there was no way out.  
“Tell me. Tell me you love me.” He growled, one hand taking her shoulder and pressing it harshly against the wall, his thumb digging into her flesh. The other hand came up to cup her face, and she could feel the blood pooling around the places his nails were indented into her skin.  
“Fucking say it!” He demanded, his voice raised to a yell now, his face moved back to stare into hers. She felt his spit spray against her closed eyes, felt his hands dig in harder.  
And then, self-destructive as she seemed to be, she realized this couldn’t get much worse. Not really true, but she wasn’t much for reason in that moment. She was already here. Might as well make it count.  
“I hate you. I hate everything about you. Nobody could ever love you. You’re a monster, Campbell. And everyone’s going to find out, sooner or later.” She said softly, but the power she put behind her words made them stronger than if they’d been a yell.  
The words were barely out of her mouth before his hand cracked against her cheek, hard and targeted. He stepped back, walking away from her, shaking his head.  
Her cheek stung. Her eyes burnt. But she was not crying in front of him again. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.  
“You’re fucking useless. You’re not leaving. Get upstairs. Let’s just do the one thing you’re fucking good at. You’re lucky you’re a good fuck, Elle. ‘Cause that’s just about all you’ve got going for you.” He spat. And then he laughed.  
Elle’s body reacted before her mind could stop it. She reached for the closest thing she could find, her fingers wrapping around the clear glass of the liquor bottle on the shelf.  
And she threw it.  
It made contact with the kitchen cupboard right beside his head, shattering, showering him with shards of glass.  
She wasn’t sure if she’d been aiming for him or not.  
And he froze. And he turned on her, his eyes darker than she’d ever seen. There was a cut along the side of his cheek, red blood shining bright in the dim kitchen lights.  
She felt proud. Proud that she’d done something. Proud that she’d fought back. Proud that she’d made him feel just a fraction of the pain he’d caused her.  
Maybe that made her like him.  
Sick, fucked up, evil, like him.  
But, right now, she couldn’t seem to bring herself to care.  
She’d never seen him so angry. But somehow, she wasn’t scared. She was done being scared of him.  
He stalked towards her, his hand latching tightly around her slight wrist.  
“Get your fucking hands off me.” She grumbled, pulling harshly out of his grip, stepping back, away from him.  
“You’re a joke, Elle. You think you’re scaring me? You’re pathetic. You know it.” He hissed, stepping towards her, closing the space that she’d just made between them.  
“I’m going, Campbell. I’m leaving. Let me go.” She said simply, swinging her bags up onto her shoulder, and reaching for the door.  
“Don’t open that door, Elle. You’re going to fucking regret this.” He hissed.  
And she turned the handle.  
“No.”  
And she opened the door.  
“I’m not.”  
And she left.  
And surprisingly, he didn’t follow.  
She was at Helena’s door within a few minutes.  
“Hey. Got any space for another roommate?”  
Of course she did.

**Author's Note:**

> this,, is not my best work. but i liked the idea, and i liked the writing style, so here it is. yes, the ending is weak. i wanted something better, but this is what my tired writer brain produced. probably expect more writings for this fandom to come soon, because I'm loving writing for it (especially expect some elle/helena soon!!! i've got a couple good wips going rn). also leave comments below!! i love getting feedback on my writing, no matter what it is!!


End file.
